raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Ginger Rogers
pisi|Ginger Rogers (1937) Ginger Rogers (õieti Virginia Katherine McMath; 16. juuli 1911 Independence, Missouri – 25. aprill 1995 Rancho Mirage, California) oli Oscariga pärjatud USA näitleja, tantsija ja laulja. Rogersit peetakse Hollywoodi kuldajastu üheks legendaarsemaks näitlejaks. 1999 valis Ameerika Filmiinstituut näitleja naisstaaride edetabelis 14. kohale. Rogers alustas oma karjääri vodevillinäitlejana ja meelelahutajana Broadwayl, misjärel hakkas mängima Hollywoodi filmides. Ta sai kuulsaks koos Fred Astaire'iga muusikalides mängides. Rogers ja Astaire mängisid Hollywoodi kuldajastul mitmes muusikafilmis peaosa ja nendest sai oma aja kõige säravam paar. Rogers mängis edukalt nii draama- kui ka komöödiafilmides. Rolli eest filmis "Kitty Foyle" (1940) sai ta Oscari parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. Oma pika karjääri jooksul mängis Rogers kinos, teatris, televisioonis ja raadios. Noorpõlv Virginia Katherine McMath sündis 16. juulil 1911 Missouri osariigis Independence'is. Ta oli William Eddins McMathi (1880–1925) ja Lela "Lelee" Emogene McMathi (neiupõlvenimega Owens; 1890–1977) ainus laps. Virginia isa oli elektriinsener ning ema sekretär, ajalehetoimetaja ja kirjanik. Virginia vanemad abiellusid 25. detsembril 1908 Utah' osariigis Salt Lake Citys. Nende esimene laps suri 1910. aastal peagi pärast sündi. McMathide perekond on pärit Šotimaalt. Virginial oli ka iiri esivanemaid. Virgnia vanemad lahutasid peagi pärast tema sündi ja ta läks koos emaga elama tema vanemate juurde Kansas City lähedale. McMathide lahutus ei olnud hooldusõiguse vaidluse tõttu kerge ja tema isa röövis Virginia kahel korral. McMathide lahutus jõustus 1915. aastal. Virginia elas vanavanemate juures, kui tema ema läks 1910. aastate lõpus Hollywoodi stsenaristiks. Virginiale pakuti esimest tummfilmilepingut 1917. aastal, kui ta oli vaid kuueaastane, kuid tema ema keeldus pakkumisest. Virginiast ei saanud sellega lapsnäitleja. 1918. aastal oli tema ema üks esimesi naisi, kes liitus merejalaväega. Virginia noorel nõol Helenal oli raskusi tema nime hääldamisega, nii lühendas ta selle Ginga'ks. Selle nimega hakati Virginiat üha enam kutsuma; hiljem sai sellest Ginger. Merejalaväes olles abiellus Virginia ema 1920. aasta mais teist korda, endise merejalaväelase John Logan Rogersiga (1887–1960). Virginia võttis kasutusele oma kasuisa perekonnanime, kuid Rogers ei olnud Virginiat seaduslikult lapsendanud. 1920. aastate alguses kolis perekond Fort Worthi Texases, kus tema ema asus tööle kohaliku ajalehe Fort Worth Recordi juurde teatrikriitikuks ja isa kindlustusseltsi. Virginia läks õppima Fort Worth's Central High Schooli, kuid ei lõpetanud. Noorena soovis Virginia saada õpetajaks, kuid tänu kooli näiteringile ja ema tööle tekkis tal huvi teatri vastu. Virginia hakkas kohaliku teatri ooteruumis ema oodates teatrilaval laulma ja tantsima. Virginia esimene esinemine oli heategevusüritusel, kus ta esines laval koos teiste Fort Worthi Majestic Theatre'i esinejatega, olles vaid 10-aastane. Karjäär Vodevill ja Broadway pisi|Ginger Rogers (1932) Rogersi meelelahutuskarjäär sai alguse ühel ööl 1925. aastal, mil tal oli vaja asenda Fort Worthi saabunud Eddie Foy vodevillirühma liiget. Rogers esines lühikest aega Foy vodevillirühmas ja esines sel ajal ka Dallases. Seejärel osales ja võitis ta 9. novembril 1925 tšarlstonitantsuvõistluse, mis võimaldas tal minna koos tšarlstonitantsjatega kuuekuulisele tuurile. Nad esinesid nime all Ginger and the Redheads. Chicagos liitusid ülejäänud tantsijad teise vodevillirühmaga ja Rogers naasis koos emaga tagasi Fort Worthi. Fort Worthis moodustasid nad kahekesi vodevillirühma, millega mindi USA-sse esinema. Rogers laulis ja tantsis järgmise nelja aasta jooksul sh Chicagos, Bostonis, Los Angeleses, New Yorgis ja St. Louisis. Tema ema tegutses tütre agendi, kostüümikunstniku ja esinemiskavade autorina. 17-aastaselt abiellus Rogers 1929. aastal meelelahutaja Jack Pepperiga. Nad moodustasid lühiaegse vodevillipaari Ginger and Pepper. Abielu oli mõne kuu möödudes läbi ja Rogers hakkas taas esinema koos emaga. Rogersi ja Pepperi lahutus jõustus kaks aastat hiljem. New Yorki saabudes hakkas Rogers seal lisaks esinema raadios. Rogers tegi Broadway debüüdi muusikalis "Top Speed", mis esietendus 25. detsembril 1929. "Top Speed" etendus kuni 1930. aasta märtsini. 1929. aastal lahutus tema ema Johnist pärast üheksat aastat kestnud abielu. Rogers kutsuti kaks nädalat pärast "Top Speedi" esietendust muusikali "Girl Crazy". Tantsijate koreograafiks oli palgatud Fred Astaire. Muusikal esietendus 14. oktoobril 1930. "Girl Crazy" tegi 19-aastasest Rogersist üleöö staari. Rogers laulis muusikalis sh laule "(They're Writing Songs of Love) But Not For Me" ja "Embraceable You". "Girl Crazy'd" etendati kuni 1931. aasta juunini. Esimesed filmirollid ja läbimurre pisi|Rogers filmis "The Thirteenth Guest" (1932) 1929. aastal tegi Rogers esimesed rollid kolmes samal aastal linastunud lühifilmis. Pärast Rogersi esimese täispika mängufilmi "Young Man of Manhattan" linastumist sõlmis ta 1930. aastal Paramount Picturesiga lepingu seitsmeks aastaks. Romantilises muusikalises komöödias mängis Rogers noort flapperitüdrukut ja tema fraasist "Cigarette me, big boy" sai tavaline ütlus ameeriklaste kõnekeeles. Ta esitas filmis laulu "I've Got 'It' But 'It' Don't Do Me No Good". Peagi lõpetas Rogers lepingu Paramountiga ja suundus koos emaga Hollywoodi. Rogers oli teinud Paramountiga New Yorgi linnaosas Queensis Astorias asunud stuudios viis filmi. Californiasse jõudes sõlmis Rogers Pathé Exchange'iga lepingu kolme filmi peale. Rogersi esimene Hollywoodi film oli "The Tip-Off" (1931). Leping Pathé Exchange'iga aegus 1932. aastal ja seda ei pikendatud; Rogersi filmikarjääri ei olnud stuudios tuult kogunud. 1932 hakkas Rogers vabakutseliseks ja tegi filme sh Warner Brothersile, Foxile ja RKO-le. Rogers valiti 1932. aastal viieteistkümne WAMPAS Baby Starsi hulka. 1933. aastal tegi Rogers läbimurde Ann "Anytime Annie" Lowelli rolliga Warner Brothersi muusikalise filmis "42. tänav" ("42nd Street"), mis teenis kriitikute ja publiku tunnustuse. Rogers esitas filmis laulu "Shuffle Off to Buffalo". Pärast "42. tänavat" tegi Rogers veel mitu filmi Universal Studiosile, Foxile, Warner Brothersile, Paramountile ja RKO-le. 193. aastal sõlmis ta lepingu RKO-ga. Film "Kullaotsijad" ("Gold Diggers of 1933") sai sarnaselt "42. tänavaga" suure kriitikute ja publiku tunnustuse. Filmis laulis Rogers laulu "We're in the Money". 1933–1939: Rogers ja Astaire pisi|left|Ginger Rogers ja Fred Astaire (1949) Rogersist sai tuntuim staar 1930. aastatel koos Fred Astaire'iga, kellega nad moodustasid oma aja kuulsaima filmipaari, mis tegi aastatel 1933–1939 RKO-le kokku üheksa filmi. Nende esimene ühine film oli "Lend Riosse" ("Flying Down to Rio"; 1933), millele järgnesid muusikalid "Lõbus lahutus" (""The Gay Divorcee", 1934), "Roberta" (1935), "Kõvakübar" ("Top Hat"; 1935), "Follow the Fleet" (1936), "Svingi aeg" ("Swing Time"; 1936), "Kas tantsime?" ("Shall We Dance"; 1937), "Muretult" ("Carefree"; 1938) ja "Saatus kohtamise teel" ("The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle"; 1939). Muusikale saatis suur publikuhuvi, samuti kriitikute heakskiit. Rogers ja Astaire tekitasid Hollywoodi muusikalides pöörde; nad esitasid laulu- ja tantsustseene enneolematu elegantsuse ja virtuooslikkusega. Neile kirjutasid laule tolle aja populaarsemad heliloojad. Paljud kriitikud peavad Rogersist Astaire'i parimaks tantsupartneriks. Nende sõnul oskas Rogers ühendada tantsuoskused ja loomuliku ilu nii draama- kui ka komöödianäitlejana. Rogers esitas Astaire'iga 33 tantsu, millest on esile toodud eelkõige "I'll Be Hard to Handle" filmist "Roberta", "I'm Putting all My Eggs in One Basket" filmist "Follow the Fleet" ja "Pick Yourself Up" filmist "Svingi aeg". Muud Rogersi ja Astaire'i tantsud on klassikalised "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" filmist "Roberta", "Cheek to Cheek" filmist "Kõvakübar" ja "Let's Face the Music and Dance" filmist "Follow the Fleet". Erilist kiitust sai Rogersi tantsuesitus "Waltz in Swing Time" filmis "Svingi aeg". Seda peetakse üldiselt ka parimaks duoesinemiseks Astaire'i filmidest. Üldiselt vältis Rogers filmides soolotantse, samas tegi Astaire igas nende filmis vähemalt ühe soolotantsu. Rogers tegi vaid ühe soolonumbri "Let Yourself Go" filmis "Follow the Fleet". Tantsunumbrid lõid ja seadsid Astaire ning tema kaastöötaja Hermes Pan. Nende sõnul keskendus Rogers tantsule täiusliku professionaalsusega isegi suure pinge all, kuigi tal oli lisaks palju muid lepinguga määratud filmiprojekte. pisi|Ginger Rogers (1945) Kui RKO oli pankroti äärel, palkas stuudio Rogersi ja Astaire'i viieteistkümne kuu järel taas koos mängima filmis "Muretult", mis ei olnud aga nii edukas kui loodeti. Nende järgmine ühine film, tõsise ja traagilise süžeega "Saatus kohtamise teel" teenis paraku üpriski vähe piletitulu. Rogersi ja Astaire'i populaarsus oli siiski suur vaatamata ülemaailmsest majanduskriisist põhjustatud väiksele piletilule. Muusikaliste filmide eelarved olid oluliselt suuremad kui tavaliste filmide eelarved ja nende tootmine muutus järjest kulukamaks kui pigem tulutoovaks. Filmi "Saatus kohtamise teel" järel ei teinud Rogers ja Astaire ühist filmi üle kümne aasta. 1930. aastatel tegi Rogers Astaire'i partnerluse kõrval edukaid osatäitmisi ka draama- ja komöödiafilmides ning esines raadios. 1935. aastal mängis Rogers William Powelliga müsteeriumkomöödias "Star of Midnight" ja 1937. aastal näitas oskusi draamafilmis "Lavauks" ("Stage Door"). Ta kehastas naispeaosa komöödiafilmides "Vivacious Lady" (1938), "Bachelor Mother" (1939) ja "5th Ave Girl" (1939), mis teenisid suurt piletitulu. 1936. aastal kutsuti Rogers president Franklin D. Roosevelti sünnipäeva puhul Valgesse Majja. 1940. aastad pisi|left|Rogers 1940. aastatel Rogers nautis 1940. aastate alguseni suurt kinopublikut ja kriitikute tunnustust ning ta oli RKO suurim staar. 1940. aastal mängis ta peaosa Gregory La Cava lavastatud draamafilmis "Primrose Path". Filmis mängib ta prostituudi tütart, kes püüab vältida oma ema saatust. 1941. aastal võitis Rogers parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari rolli eest draamafilmis "Kitty Foyle", mida saatis suur kriitikute ja publiku edu ning oli ühtlasi Rogersi kuulsaim filmiroll. Edukaks kujunes ka 1941. aastal linastunud komöödia "Tom, Dick ja Harry" ("Tom, Dick and Harry"). Filmis mängis Rogers naist, kes tahab abielluda kolme mehega. Suurt piletitulu teenisid samuti 1942. aastal linastunud filmid "Roxie Hart" ja "The Major and the Minor". "The Major and the Minor" oli lavastaja Billy Wilderi lavastatud esimene Ameerika film. Filmis oli Rogersi tegelase emaks Rogersi oma ema. 1940. aastatel oli Rogers Hollywoodi kõige suuremat palka teeniv näitleja. 1940. aastatel lõppes Rogersi leping RKO-ga ja temast sai vabakutseline näitleja. Sel ajal hakkas ta tegema osatäitmisi teiste filmistuudiote edukates filmides, sh "Tender Comrade" (1943), "Lady in the Dark" (1944), "I'll Be Seeing You" (1944) ja "Week-End at the Waldorf" (1945). Aastal 1949 tegid Rogers ja Astaire kümne aasta järel esimese ühise muusikalise filmi "The Barkleys of Broadway" (1949). See film jäi ka nende viimaseks ühiseks filmiks. 1940. aastatel oli Rogersi karjäär haripunktis. Hilisem karjäär pisi|Rogers, [[Cary Grant ja Marilyn Monroe filmis "Ahvivalem" (1952)]] Rogersi karjäär hakkas 1950. aastatel langema. Nagu paljudel teistel vanematel naisnäitlejatel oli Rogersil raskusi saada noore tähtede kõrval kinolinale. Ta mängis koos Ronald Reagani ja Doris Dayga film noir i stiilis draamafilmis "Tormihoiatus" ("Storm Warning"; 1951) ning Cary Granti ja Marilyn Monroe'ga komöödiafilmis "Ahvivalem" ("Monkey Business"; 1952), millest eest sai Rogers Kuldgloobuse nominatsiooni. Samal aastal mängis Rogers koos Marilyn Monroe'ga peaosa romantilises komöödias "Me polegi abielus!" ("We're Not Married!"). Need menukomöödiad said hiljem klassikaks ja Rogers sai au esindada Hollywoodi vanemate näitlejate kaardiväge. 1950. aastate keskel tegi Rogers rolli film noir i stiilis filmides "Black Widow" (1954) ja "Tight Spot" (1955). Aastal 1951 oli ta pärast kahekümne aastast vaheaega tagasi Broadwayl, mängides etenduses "Love and Let Love". 1950. aastate keskel hakkas Rogers mängima ka televisioonis. Pärast 1957. aastal linastunud filmi "Oh, Men! Oh, Women!" lahkust Rogers seitsmeks aastaks filmindusest ning jätkas tööd teatris ja televisioonis. Rogers esines paljudes näidendites mitmel pool USA-s kuni sai Broadwayl Dolly Gallagher Levi rolli menukas muusikalis ""Hello, Dolly!". Rogers mängis seda rolli edukalt aastatel 1965–1968 ja sai kriitikulelt positiivseid hinnanguid. 1965 tegi Rogers oma viimase filmirolli filmis "Harlow". 1969. aastal sai Rogers naispeaosa populaares näidendis "Mame", mida etendati Londonis West Endis. Rogersist sai West Endi kõrgeima palgaga näitleja teatri ajaloos. Pärast "Mame'i" naasis Rogers tagasi USA-sse ja esines paljudes näidendites kuni 1984. aastani. Aastatel 1975–1979 oli Rogersil oma saade "Ginger Rogers Show", millega ta esines mitmel pool USA-s ja välismaal. Näidend "Charley's Aunt" oli Rogersi viimane teatritöö. Rogers tegi karjääri jooksul palju teleesinemisi aastatel 1954–1987. Ta tegi külalisesinemise sarjas "What's My Line?" ja Lucille Balli situatsioonikomöödias "Here's Lucy". "Here's Lucy" jaos "Ginger Rogers Comes to Tea" esitas Rogers esmakordselt üle aastate tšarlstoni. Karjääri viimastel aastatel tegi ta kolm esinemist Aaron Spellingi sarjades "Lembelaev" ("The Love Boat"; 1979), "Glitter" (1984) ja "Hotel" (1987), mille jaos "Hail and Farewell" tegi Rogers oma karjääri viimase rolli Natalie Trentina. 1972. aastal nimetas Texases Shermanis asuv Austin College Rogersi oma audoktoriks. Lisaks näitlejatööle töötas Rogers aastatel 1972–1975 moeeksperdina JC Penney Stores'is. Ta oli 1973. aastal ka iludusvõistluse Miss Universumi üks kohtunik. Samal ajal hakkas Rogers esinema ka ööklubides üle maailma. 1970. aastatel kaasati Rogers Washingtonis poliitilisse tegevusse. 1985. aastal tegi Rogers 74-aastasena teoks oma pikaajalise unistuse lavastajana, kui ta lavastas New Yorgi osariigis Tarrytownis muusikali "Babes in Arms". 1991. aastal kirjutas Rogers oma autobiograafia "Ginger: My Story". 1992. aastal sai ta Kennedy Keskuse elutööauhinna (Kennedy Center Honors Lifetime Achievement Award). Isiklik elu Abielud pisi|Rogers ja Jacques Bergerac 1950. aastatel Rogers oli abielus viis korda, kuid kõik tema abielud lõppesid lahutusega. 1930. aastatel oli ta lühikest aega kihlatud Howard Hughesiga. Rogersil ei olnud lapsi. Rogers abiellus esimest korda 17-aastaselt 29. märtsil 1929 vodevillinäitleja ja tantsupartneri Jack Pepperiga. Rogers kirjutas oma autobiograafias, et tundis Pepperit juba lapsepõlves, kuna ta oli tema nõo poisssõber. Nad moodustasid lühiajalise vodevilliduo Ginger and Pepper. Rogersi ja Pepperi abielu lõppes mõne kuu pärast, kuid nende lahutus jõustus alles 11. juulil 1931. Rogersi teine abikaasa oli näitleja Lew Ayres (1908–1996), kellega ta abiellus 14. novembril 1934. Rogers ja Ayers kohtusid 1933 filmi "Don’t Bet on Love" filmise ajal. Nad elasid hiljem lahus ja nende lahutus jõustus 20. märtsil 1940. 16. jaanuaril 1943 abiellus Rogers oma kolmanda abikaasaga Jack Briggsiga (1920–1998). Briggs oli enne Teist maailmasõda üks ambitsioonikaid näitlejaid, kuid pärast sõjast naasmist ei olnud tal näitlemise vastu enam huvi. Briggs teenis USA merejalaväes ja oli Rogersist üheksa aastat noorem. Abielu kestis kuus aastat ja nad lahutasid 7. septembril 1949. Rogers abiellus neljandat korda 7. veebruaril 1953 Prantsuse näitleja Jacques Bergeraciga (1927–2014). Rogers oli Bergeracist 16 aastat vanem. Rogers ja Bergerac kohtusid, kui Rogers oli teel Pariisi. Bergerac oli Prantsusmaal töötanud juristina, kuid ta saabus Rogersiga Hollywoodi ja hakkas näitlejaks. Nende nelja aastane abielu lõppes lahutusega 7. juulil 1957. Rogers abiellus viiendat ja viimast korda 16. märtsil 1961 lavastaja ja produtsendi William Marshalliga (1917–1994). Abielu purunes väga kiiresti Marshalli alkoholiprobleemide tõttu ja nende ühine ettevõte varises kokku. Marshalli töötas filmi "Confession" (1964) juures produtsendina, milles Rogers mängis peaosa. Nad elasid pikka aega eraldi ja nende lahutus jõustus alles 1969. Muu eraelu Rogers oli oma ema ainus laps ja neil olid alati väga lähedane suhe. Rogersi ema suri 86-aastaselt 25. mail 1977 Californias Palm Springsis. Rogersi isa William suri 1925. aastal, mil Rogers elas oma vanavanemate juures; ta sai väga lähedaseks oma vanaisa Walteriga. Rogersi vanaisa ostis 1939. aastal Los Angeleses Sherman Oaksis maja, et ta saaks olla oma tütretütrele lähemal. Rogers lähedased sõbrad olid ka Lucille Ball ja Bette Davis. Ball oli Rogersi ema poolne kauge sugulane. Rogers, Ball ja Davis olid Hollywoodi algusaastatel feministid, kes pooldasid naisrežissööre ja -produtsente. Rogers säilitas sõpruse oma nõoga, seltskonnadaami ja kirjaniku Phyllis Fraseriga. Rogers ei olnud filmitähe Rita Hayworthi bioloogiline nõbu, kuid üldiselt arvatakse, et Hayworthi onu Vinton Hayworth abiellus Rogersi tädi Jean Owensiga. Rogers ja Astaire'il oli pidev sõprussuhe kuni Astaire'i surmani. 1950. aastal andis Rogers Astaire'ile üle au-Oscari ja nad olid 1967. aasta Oscari-gala raportöörid. Nad esinesid laval ka tantsuimprovisatsiooniga, mis sai valju aplausi. Rogers oli tuntud konservatiivse vabariiklasena, kellena ta oli kogu oma elu ajal. Ta oli usulise liikumise Christian Science liige. Selle liikmena ei joonud Rogers alkoholi ega suitsetanud. Vabal ajal oli Rogers väljas ja armastas palju liikuda. Ta harrastas tennist, golfi, ujumist, laskmise kaarrada ja kalapüüki. Rogers oli huvitatud ka maalikunstist ja skulptuurist. Rogersile kuulus talu 4-Rs (Rogers's Rogue River Ranch), mille ta oli ostnud 1940. Talu asub Shady Cove'i ja Eagle Pointi linna vahel Oregonis. Ta veetis seal koos emaga puhkuse. 1969. aastal müüs ta kinnistu Beverly Hillsis ja kolis Oregoni. Rogers müüs selle talu 1990. aastal, misjärel kolis lähedal asuvasse Medfordi. Rogers pidas ennast oregonlaseks. Surm Oma viimastatel aastatel elas Rogers talviti Californias Rancho Mirage'is ja suviti Oregonis Medfordis. Ta esines avalikkuse ees ka pensionil olles, kuni sai insuldi ja pidi osalise halvatuse tõttu olema ratastoolis. Ta ei käinud kunagi arsti juures või haiglas. Ta sai kokku kaks insulti. Rogersi viimane avalik esimene oli 18. märtsil 1995, kui talle anti Women’s International Center’s Living Legacy auhind. Rogersi suri 83-aastaselt südamepuudulikkusele järgnenud südameinfarkti tõttu 1995. aasta 25. aprilli hommikul oma kodus Rancho Mirage'is. Surma ajal oli temaga Rogersi kauaaegne sekretär Roberta Olden. Olden elas Rogersi majas ja oli tema sekretär 17 aastat. Rogers tuhastati ja tema tuhk maeti Los Angelesi Chatsworthis asuvasse Oakwood Memorial Parki surnuaeda. Pärand pisi|Rogersi käe- ja jalajäljed [[Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i esisel]] Rogers jäädvustas 5. septembril 1939 oma käe- ja jalajäljed ning kirjutas oma allkirja märga betoonplaati Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i esisel. 8. veebruaril 1960 sai ta filmikarjääri ja meelelahutustöö eest tähe Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 6672 Hollywood Boulevard. 20. augustil 2009 võeti ta Missouri Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. 1926. aastal esines Rogers mitmel korral Craterian Theateris, mis nimetati hiljem tema auks ümber. Oregonis Medfordis asuv teater nimetati 1997. aasta märtsis ümber Craterian Ginger Rogers Theater'iks. Rogers oli seda teatrit ka rahaliselt toetanud. Tema auks on nimetatud tänav Ginger Rogers Road Street Rancho Mirage'is. Filmograafia Kirjandus * * * "Kuldas Ginger Rogers sai admiraliks". Film ja Elu : Huvitav shurnaalleht, nr. 36, 2. oktoober 1936 Välislingid * Ginger Rogersi ametlik koduleht * * Ginger Rogers | Biography, Movie Highlights and Photos. AllMovie * Overview for Ginger Rogers. TCM Rogers Rogers Rogers Rogers